vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriella (Orcs Must Die!)
Summary Gabriella is the first main antagonist of Orcs Must Die!, and a playable character in Orcs Must Die! 2 and Unchained. She is Cygnus' first apprentice, and the one responsible for causing the destruction of The Order by sending the first invasion of mind controlled orcs which wiped out every living war mage bar Maximilian and Cygnus. After losing control over the orcs, she was saved by the two, and joined the fight to protect humanity from the horde. She would later go on to be one of the founders of the new Order alongside Maximilian. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Gabriella, The Sorceress Origin: Orcs Must Die! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, War Mage, Order Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Adept Staff user, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Mind Reading and Telepathy, Teleportation, Can spawn various traps, Deals extra damage to charmed enemies, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Transmutation (With the Polymorph Ring), Fire Manipulation (With the Flame Bracers and Crossbow), Wind Manipulation (With the Wind Belt), Ice Manipulation (With the Ice Amulet), Lightning Manipulation (With the Lightning Ring), Acid Manipulation (With the Alchemist Satchel), Earth Manipulation and Petrification (With, the Stone Staff), Bone Manipulation (With the Bone Amulet), Absorption (With Vampiric Gauntlets), Homing Attacks (With the Dwarven Missile Launcher), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict Stun, Charm, Bleed, Slow, Chill, and Freeze with several traps and spells), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Summoning, Healing, Regeneration, Temporary Invulnerability (With the Defense Trinket), Berserk Mode, Technology Manipulation (Can activate traps remotely or using magic), Fear Inducement (With the Jar of Ghosts), Durability Negation (With Big Game Hunting traps), Can resurrect her allies, Resistance to Stun, Slow, Cold, Freeze, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can freeze or vaporize giant enemies.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can use and dodge attacks comparable in speed to natural lightning.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Extremely high. Is used to taking on countless waves of enemies by herself. Has multiple ways to regenerate both health and mana. Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters depending on the weapon. Varies with traps. Interplanetary with Telepathy. Standard Equipment: Her Sceptre and Polymorph Ring, several other magic items (see below) Intelligence: Very high. Was considered one of the Order's most talented apprentices before she left. Managed to conquer an entire planet by herself via mind control, and plotted to take over another before being stopped by Maximilian. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapons/Spells *'Sceptre of Domination:' Gabriella's signature weapon, a staff that can fire charged shots of arcane energy which vaporize targets, and a secondary bolt which charms enemies on contact. Charmed enemies take more damage from the sceptre, and explode on death, causing damage and stun to enemies caught in the explosion. *'Thorn of Arcana:' Gabriella fires multiple rapid bolts of magic from her sceptre, dealing arcane damage. *'Kinetic Pulse:' Gabriella fires a blast of kinetic energy which pushes back enemies while activating any traps touched. *'Blink:' Gabriella teleports, removing control effects on her and healing 65% of her max health. *'Devious Allure:' Gabriella charms all nearby enemies. Those who resist are slowed instead. *'Polymorph Ring:' Fires a projectile which randomly changes the target into something else. Possible transformations include: Chickens, health or mana potions, money, orcs, kobolds, gnolls, trolls or ogres, (chickens being the most likely). She can also use the ring to shapeshift into an ogre, and back to a human. *'Flame Crossbow:' As one of Cygnus' students, Gabriella was taught how to use the crossbow and bladestaff. Rapidly fires flaming crossbow bolts that can set targets on fire. Headshots with this weapon restore mana. *'Exploding Bolt:' Fires an exploding crossbow bolt that stuns enemies. *'Bladestaff:' Used for close quarters combat. Dealing damage with this weapon can grant an increase in movement speed or shield buff. When slammed into the ground, it creates a shockwave that sends enemies flying. *'Wind Belt:' Creates a blast of wind to toss enemies away. Secondary attack picks up and throws enemies via telekinesis. Held enemies have their health absorbed and explode when thrown. *'Flame Bracers:' Throws fireballs that explode on impact, setting enemies on fire. *'Wall of Fire:' Creates a wall of fire that stuns enemies and sets them on fire. *'Ice Amulet:' Shoots multiple shards of ice that freeze targets upon impact. Secondary attack freezes nearby enemies, causing them to take extra damage while frozen. *'Lightning Ring:' Fires a bolt of lightning which jumps from one enemy to the next. *'Lightning Storm:' Summons a storm cloud that randomly shocks nearby enemies, and applies chill to enemies that pass underneath it. *'Alchemist Satchel:' Throws large spherical bombs of acid which explode when hit with an attack or remotely detonated. Enemies hit with acid are slowed. Bombs detonated with attacks deal increased damage. *'Vampiric Gauntlets:' Allows the user to absorb health from enemies as well as convert their own health into mana. Can be used via touch or as a projectile. Enemies struck will be immobilized for a short time. *'Bone Amulet:' Controls the bones of dead enemies to attack. *'Summon Bone Golem:' Summons a large skeletal golem to attack the enemy. *'Stone Staff:' Shoots fast moving shards of rock that deal extra damage to petrified enemies. Secondary attack creates a shockwave in front of the user that temporarily petrifies enemies on contact. *'Teleportation Ring:' Allows for teleportation to a previously marked location. Upon arriving at the mark, an explosion is generated which can cause either fire or ice damage to freeze enemies or set them on fire. *'Dwarven Missile Launcher:' Fires a rocket that homes in on enemies exploding upon impact and stunning surviving enemies. Secondary fire is a flak cannon which deals extra damage to flying enemies. Upgrades *'Scared Stiff:' Blink immobilizes nearby targets when activated. *'Concussive Strike:' Kinetic Pulse also stuns enemies. *'Loving Glow:' Charmed enemies heal Gabriella and her allies for 9% of their max health. *'Power From Control:' Increases Gabriella's damage by 3% for every charmed enemy. *'Power Word:' Kinetic Pulse deals double damage. *'Mana Drain:' Thorn of Arcana drains mana from the enemy. *'Retaliate:' Enemies that touch Gabriella are tossed into the air and torn to pieces. Trinkets *'Healing Trinket:' Grants health regen and allows user to heal themselves and allies. *'Defense Trinket:' Increases maximum health and reduces damage taken. Can also grant temporary invulnerability. *'Freedom Trinket:' User resists control effects such as stun, freeze, chill, charm, and slow, and can break them self and others out of such effects, also giving resistance to them for a short period of time. *'Scavenger Trinket:' Enemies may drop coins upon death. *'Berserker Trinket:' Damage is increased when the user is low on health and allows the user to sacrifice their health to enter a berserk state. *'Trap Reset Trinket:' Traps placed by the user reset faster. All placed traps can be reset remotely at the cost of mana. *'Rift Defender Trinket:' Strengthens nearby rifts. Can be activated to stun all enemies in the area for 10 seconds. *'Mana Rage Trinket:' Increases maximum mana. Greatly improves mana regeneration rate when activated. *'Jar of Ghosts:' Inflicts fear on enemies that hit Gabriella. Activating it creates a spectral image that instills fear upon enemies who look at it. *'Guardian Trinket:' Grants regeneration to summoned allies. Activating it resurrects fallen allies. Traps As a war mage, Gabriella is adept at using various traps to defend her position against oncoming attacks. *'Acid Sprayer:' Wall trap favored by Gabriella that sprays enemies with acid as they walk by. Deals damage and inflicts slow. *'Ice Vent:' Floor trap favored by Gabriella that freezes enemies who walk over it. *'Summoner Trap:' Floor trap favored by Gabriella which summons a spectral retainer to fight for Gabriella, dealing arcane damage. They will follow any commands even when not in combat, and will respawn a short time after being defeated. *'Floor Spikes:' The first basic trap war mages learn to create. When stepped on by an enemy, spikes shoot out of a hidden compartment on the ground. *'Tar Trap:' A small pit of hot tar that slows down enemies attempting to travel through it. *'Arrow Wall:' Fires a barrage of arrows at enemies that pass in front of it. *'Boom Barrel:' A barrel full of magical bombs that will explode when hit by an attack. *'Spring Trap:' A trap placed on the floor that flings enemies into the air in a specific direction. *'Barricade:' A large barricade that blocks the path of enemies, forcing them to go over or around it. *'Wall Blades:' Razor sharp blades that shoot out of the wall to slice up enemies unfortunate enough to step in front of them. *'Brimstone:' Magical coals placed on the ground that burn and ignite enemies that step on top of them. *'Pounder:' A trap placed on the ceiling that smashes enemies attempting to pass under it. *'Steam Vent:' A floor trap that blows hot steam powerful enough to lift enemies several feet into the air. *'Push Trap:' A wall trap that pushes enemies away. Often used to fling enemies into pits or other traps. *'Swinging Mace:' A giant swinging mace on the ceiling. *'Decoy:' Protrudes out from a Boom Barrel and looks oddly like Maximilian. While crude, this trap is somehow able to fool all but the most perceptive of eyes. Also explodes when attacked. *'Autoballista:' Placed on the ceiling, this trap repeatedly fires heavy bolts at enemies within range. *'Grinder:' Wall trap that sucks nearby enemies in to grind them into pieces. *'Spore Mushroom:' Mind controls one enemy to fight for Gabriella's cause. *'Shock Zapper:' A trap placed on the ceiling that electrocutes enemies passing underneath. Enemies killed explode damaging others nearby. *'Floor Scorcher:' A trap placed on the floor that protrudes and shoots a blast of fire at enemies that walk within range. Enemies on top of it when it activates are flung in the opposite direction. *'Healing Well:' Produces a healing orb to restore the health of allies that approach it. *'Mana Well:' Produces an orb that regenerates mana, similar to the Healing Well. *'Bear Trap:' A simple bear trap that can be ehnchanted to deal fire or ice damage. *'Haymaker:' Ceiling trap which protrudes and spins to knock around enemies. *'Boom Barrel Roller:' Wall trap that automatically rolls Boom Barrels into enemies. *'Boulder Chute:' Ceiling trap which drops large boulders onto enemies when shot. *'Void Wall:' Wall trap containing a portal to a strange void. Anything thrown in dies instantly. *'Dart Spitter:' A ceiling trap that protrudes and shoots acid filled darts in every direction. Darts can sometimes also freeze or charm enemies. *'Floor Portal:' Sends enemies who step on it back to where they started. Also sets them on fire. *'Web Spinner:' A wall trap that shoots webs to slow down the target. Can be upgraded to shoot burning webs or add a status ailment that weakens enemies, causing them to take more damage when attacked. *'Spike Wall:' Large swinging wall covered in spikes that slams into enemies. *'Dragon's Lance:' Ceiling Ballista that shoots a magical lance that debuffs enemies, causing them to take increased damage from arcane attacks. *'Lightning Rod:' A ceiling trap that shoots lightning at enemies below, becoming more and more powerful each time it gets triggered. *'Speed Pad:' Increases the speed of the ally who steps on it. *'Shield Powerup:' Drops shield potions from the ceiling, which reduce damage taken. *'Damage Powerup:' Drops damage potions from the ceiling, which increase damage dealt to enemies. *'Big Game Hunting Arrow Wall:' Magical Arrow Walls that shoot enchanted arrows seeking only powerful foes. Deals a portion of the target's max health as additional damage. *'Big Game Hunting Ballista:' Magical Ceiling Ballista that seeks powerful enemies, dealing a portion of their max health as additional damage. *'Big Game Hunting Zapper:' Magical Shock Zapper that electrocutes powerful enemies. Deals a portion of the target's max health as additional damage. Guardians Gabriella can summon certain allies of the order to the battlefield in the same way that she summons traps. *'Archer Guardians:' Loyal elven archers equipped with full body armor. Bombards enemies with flaming arrows. *'Paladin Guardians:' Holy knights of the Order. Their attacks may stun the enemy. *'Dwarf Guardians:' Throws bombs at enemies and attacks up close with its hammer. May cause knockback and bleed damage. *'Lion Guardian:' A powerful paladin guardian that grants health and mana regen to nearby allies. *'Priest Guardian:' An elven priest who freezes enemies with ice magic and provides nearby allies with mana regen. *'Quartermaster Guardian:' Increases tha damage by nearby allies and reduces the damage of nearby enemies by half. *'Blacksmith Guardian:' A proud grizzly blacksmith that provides nearby allies with an armor buff. Attacks have large knockback. *'Bartender Guardian:' Reduces ally cooldowns. Attacks cause stun and slow on enemies. *'Stablehand Guardian:' Increases the movement speed of allies while slowing enemies. *'Jade Empire Guardian:' Attacks cause immobilization and potentially inflict bleed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Orcs Must Die! Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bone Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users